heliosanctusfandomcom-20200216-history
Lightningzone
The coding has been successfully been transferred to the fanon wiki, where it will update on there. Whatever is added there won't be added here, so go to the fanon wiki for the most updated version. ---- __NOWYSIWYG__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Mature Content Warning This page may contain content that is not recommended for users over the age of thirteen. Just to be safe, this is going to stay on this page so people who are sensitive to mature stuff can avoid reading this. ---- flips pillow }}|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#DAA520; background: linear-gradient(135deg,#00FFFF,#AFEEEE,#E0FFFF,#FFFFFF ); box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" | Background Info |- style="border-top: 1px solid #8B4513; border-bottom: 1px solid #8B4513;" | Creator | Seaviper |- style="border-top: 1px solid #8B4513; border-bottom: 1px solid #8B4513;" | Main Attribute | Speed |- style="border-top: 1px solid #8B4513; border-bottom: 1px solid #8B4513;" | Elemental Attribute | Air |- style="border-top: 1px solid #8B4513; border-bottom: 1px solid #8B4513;" | Theme Color | Aqua |- style="border-top: 1px solid #8B4513; border-bottom: 1px solid #8B4513;" | Theme Animal | Jet (Shhhh) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #8B4513; border-bottom: 1px solid #8B4513;" | Theme Song | type here |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#DAA520; background:linear-gradient(135deg,#00FFFF,#AFEEEE,#E0FFFF,#FFFFFF ); box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" |'Character Info' |- style="border-top: 1px solid #8B4513; border-bottom: 1px solid #8B4513;" | Age | 22 |- style="border-top: 1px solid #8B4513; border-bottom: 1px solid #8B4513;" | Gender | Female |- style="border-top: 1px solid #8B4513; border-bottom: 1px solid #8B4513;" | Occupation | Flying |- style="border-top: 1px solid #8B4513; border-bottom: 1px solid #8B4513;" | Tribe | SwiftWings |- style="border-top: 1px solid #8B4513; border-bottom: 1px solid #8B4513;" | Goal | To be the fastest flyer |- style="border-top: 1px solid #8B4513; border-bottom: 1px solid #8B4513;" | Residence | Home under one of the Midtown islands |- style="border-top: 1px solid #8B4513; border-bottom: 1px solid #8B4513;" | Relatives | Crackle Flashbang-Mother, Sparkler Sreakflash-Father |- style="border-top: 1px solid #8B4513; border-bottom: 1px solid #8B4513;" | Allies | ? |- style="border-top: 1px solid #8B4513; border-bottom: 1px solid #8B4513;" | Enemies | Those who try to compete with her goal, drug dealers |- style="border-top: 1px solid #8B4513; border-bottom: 1px solid #8B4513;" | Likes | Racing, flying, training, areokinisis |- style="border-top: 1px solid #8B4513; border-bottom: 1px solid #8B4513;" | Dislikes | Those who catch up to her in a race, those who think they can beat her, drug dealers |- style="border-top: 1px solid #8B4513; border-bottom: 1px solid #8B4513;" | Powers and Abilities | Areokinisis, strength |- style="border-top: 1px solid #8B4513; border-bottom: 1px solid #8B4513;" | Weapons | Areokinisis, strength |- style="border-top: 1px solid #8B4513; border-bottom: 1px solid #8B4513;" | Ships | Goldenhawk |- style="border-top: 1px solid #8B4513; border-bottom: 1px solid #8B4513;" | Quote | "Those who seriously think that they are the fastest, are wrong. I'' am the fastest in the entire continent!" |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#DAA520; background:linear-gradient(135deg,#00FFFF,#AFEEEE,#E0FFFF,#FFFFFF ); box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" |'Body Status''' |- style="border-top: 1px solid #8B4513; border-bottom: 1px solid #8B4513;" | Wing Size (m) | Length: 7 Width: 6 |- style="border-top: 1px solid #8B4513; border-bottom: 1px solid #8B4513;" | Wing Speed (mph) | 93 In Bad Weather: 89 |- style="border-top: 1px solid #8B4513; border-bottom: 1px solid #8B4513;" | Running Speed (mph) | 37 In Bad Weather: 35 |- style="border-top: 1px solid #8B4513; border-bottom: 1px solid #8B4513;" | Muscle Weight (lbs) | 30 |- style="border-top: 1px solid #8B4513; border-bottom: 1px solid #8B4513;" | She Can Lift (lbs) | Arms: 110 Wings: 65 Tail: 49 |} |} = Description= ---- Scales as white as a freshly fallen snow. Underscales and eyes as purple as amethyst. Horns, claws, stripe, wingclaws, and wing membranes a electric aqua. Teeth as white as pearls. Mane a shimmering gold. Yep, Lightningzone is pretty ordinary, but difference is shown like a pattern on her eyes. She is burly, and all muscle, no fat. She works out regularly, both in her home and the skies. Every day, at the most, five times, earning herself as practically ripped. Her wings, her arms, her legs, everything she can work out. She is quite large for her size, and has a burly build. Her claws are short, and her horns were originally straight. However, because of how fast she was, she decided to carve them into lightning bolts. She feels as if this shows off her speed and energy. She has a long and medium muzzle, from her large build. She stands taller than most dragons of her age, and right now, she currently is the size of Burn. Her wings are very large, larger than normal, but this wasn't made naturally. Her golden mane always has that look like the wind had blown it around, which it had from all her high-speed flights high in the clouds. It ends at her head in two parts, and one part is behind her eye, while the other is in front. If she wants, she can flip her head and these parts will flop over to the other side of her head and putting themselves in the same spot. When she flies, these are blown back past her horns, and almost touch her mane that goes down her neck. The part that goes behind her eye looks like a forked tounge because near the end, it splits in two. The one that goes in front of her eyes always stays together. Her original primary scale color was a midnight black, but in her egg when the modifications were happening, her scales were changed to a snow white. However, some of the midnight black showed up, and this appeared on a bunch of areas where the limb ends. Black appeared on her lower jaw, tail tip, paws, ear tips, and the areas right before her wingclaws on her wings. Her wing membranes have triangles on the end of the membranes, but these are only visible when his he is using her areokinisis, because they glow. Her mane, when she uses her areokinisis, also flaps around like the wind is blowing against it. She is always seen with flight goggles, however she rarely ever puts them over her eyes. They always rest above them, and the only time she ever puts them over her eyes is when the weather isn't sunny. The lens are clear and are not prescriptions, her eyesight is fine. The parts around the lens are brown with dark brown stripes. The straps have the same color and pattern, and they go between her horns and ears. flips chair = Personality= ---- Lightningzone. She is a mostly unknown dragon, not standing out against crowds, but is well known amongst the other drug dealers. And not because she buys their drugs. When it comes to her and drug dealers, these usually is not a good result. Usually when they come up to her and ask her, she will say a simple "No thanks." Ask her again, and she will blast you away with her Areokinisis. Pester her more and you will find her pinning you to the ground, knife withdrew and at your throat. Again, she will throw you in the ocean. By step three or four, most of them know not to pester her anymore and would leave. But those idiotic and stupidly bold enough to ask her again, at night, she will murder you brutally, and then throw you in the ocean. After all, there really is no punishment for doing so, and it helps the city rid of annoying drug dealers trying to pester you into buying their filthy drugs. Other than that, she is friendly with a competitive spirit. She loves racing dragons (of coarse, she asks if they want to race first.) For fun, these are usually short, and when doing this with dragonets, she purposely falls behind to let them win, and with adults, she usually keeps up with their pace. For competitive, she makes sure the dragon knows his or her way around New Bridgeport. These are long races, and purposely weave through the city so dragons will slow you down. She will go slower that she usually does in real races, but she still is pretty fast. She also loves to visit Downtown and the Haymarket, because hey, you fight just right in when in both areas. After all, weird is what the Haymarket is all about, and in downtown, it is so full of dragons you hardly stand out. However, because the Haymarket is more friendly and less crowded, she tends to visit them more. She greets dragons with a enthusiastic smile and wave, and sometimes gives money to those who look like they have nothing. She also sometimes sells food or seeds from a store or her garden for little to no cost. That way, more dragons can have a feast. After all, everyone down there is dirt-poor, and with expensive food prices, why not help them out a little? She also loves to go for high flights once or twice every day, and she will soar above the clouds. Because the airspace is cramped and dangerous, she has found a solution. When she needs to go past a crowded airspace to get to the clouds, she uses her Areokinisis to push a hole through the dragons so she can cut right through. She does the same thing when coming back down out of the sky. She has also found this useful for on the ground and pushing dragons aside for her own space. She knows gangs are everywhere is this city, and to protect herself, she has a blade hidden in the fur on her tail that she could whip out at any moment. She also keeps a small assault rifle hidden in her mane, as well as a few ammo canisters as well if she has to deal with big, tough groups. These is ammo already in the rifle, but for safety measures, she makes sure the gun is not ready to fire. However, she keeps these things hidden so well that it looks like she is defenseless when you attack her. She always surprises dragons when they see her whip out her rifle. flips bed = History= ---- |-| Basic = flips pool |-| Advanced = For her full advanced history, see the upcoming fanfiction, Starry Nights and Bright Lights. When that is completed, I will post a more simpler form of the story on here. = Her Home= ---- Lightningzone, when it came to creating her home, was a little creative. She decided to be in a area that had a large crowd, but downtown was too large for her. She decided that Midtown was the best spot. So she built her home on the midtown island right between the other two, one that has the Bagel Holtel, and the other The Pyrrhia General Hospital. As you can see, she decided to choose a spot where the center of action wasn't located. Surprisingly for a dragon of the skies, she had her home built into the ground of the middle midtown island, right near the ocean. Now, because she usually likes to have some alone time, this location was perfect. This way she doesn't have to deal with those idiot drug sellers who come to the door of practically every place there and pester them. Some do come, but usually get a door slammed into their face. Because of her difficult to get to location, risk of getting yourself swallowed up from the waves, and because of her constant regections and sassiness, most dragons tend to avoid going down and risk themselves. The only dragons that do come are the mail dragons, family, or dragons who wish to spend some time with her. Because she has no job and gets her earning from winning races, she has special water turbines lining the area near her house. There are around twenty of these, and the other energy source she uses is solar panels, which line a sector of the island from the middle and up. She has about 80 solar panels. Therefore, she doesn't have to pay the outrageous electricity bills and she can always have power. It is designed like a typical house, with walls, furniture, and rooms. She has a large living room and kitchen, a greenhouse for her garden and plants, three bathrooms, two guest bedrooms, and a master bedroom, which is pretty fancy. Connecting the the master bedroom only is her medal room, where she keeps her money and medals that she has won from races and contests. Her porch is quite welcoming, with a landing area so dragons can safely come down, and connected to that is two rocking chairs and a table, which are chained to the wall so that they cannot be swept away or stolen. Then there is a mat drilled to the deck (again, same reasons as the table and chairs) and a porch light that is always on. All of this is covered except for the landing pad, and when she wants no visitors, she can put up the railings and pull over the roof so that it is hard to get into her porch. For the disabled who cannot fly, these is a staircase leading down to the landing pad, and she locks this door when she doesn't want any visitors. For the mail dragons, right beside the landing pad is another landing pad meant only for mail dragons, and there are three things. One is a mailbox that connect to the inside of the house so she doesn't have to go out to get the mail, and another is a very large door that can only be opened with a key that the mail dragons have. This is where larger boxes to, and this also attaches to the inside of the house. The last thing is another light, which too, also always stays on. There is one last room that she hides from everyone else, the vault room. This room is armored and hidden, and the only way you can enter it is by crawling through a small cabinet in her closet. This room contains no cash, instead deadly weapons. She has learned that the nights here can be brutal, and gangs lurk around every corner. Knives, guns, ammo, explosives and armor, this vault contains weapons to help defend you from attacks. At all costs, she makes sure you do not go into her closet so you don't end up accidentally finding this room. flips airplane = Relationships= ---- *Goldenhawk: She has strong feelings for him, as he is her mate. WIP flips cargo ship = Trivia= ---- *The reason with her large wings and black and white colors was because her egg was modified on before she hatched. However, she just thought this was a defect, and was never told about the modifications. *She mainly uses her Areokinisis to carry objects and clear dragons out of her way. *Most dragons steer clear of her due to her...unpredictability. However, that is only a few, but dragons known to commit crimes. flips saturn = Gallery= ---- flips sun Category:Seaviper's Stuff Category:Characters